Under the Moon
by emory-chan
Summary: I decided to post this again. Didn't like it the first time. It's a were wolf AU. With our favorite Soul Eater characters. Hope ya enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Moon

Chapter 1

Maka Pov

Maka was running through the forest in her traditional kimono. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for the ceremony. She was about to be clan leader. Either that or that loud mouth Black Star. No way would she allow that. Not when it's her birthright.

Some one grabbed Maka from behind. She let out a yelp.

" So my little Maka wants to be a big, bad werewolf, huh?" a voice said.

" Soul!"

Maka turned around to see the white hair wolf. Well, almost wolf. Like her, Soul hasn't fully changed. A ceremony is held every month to welcome new members to the pack.

Soul let out a laugh. His red eyes sparkled in the moonlight. That's something Maka always loved about him.

" So, my little puppy. Are you going to be as cool as me?" Soul asked.

" Nope. Cooler."

" Yeah, right. In your dreams."

" In my dreams? Who's going to be clan leader? Yeah! Me!"

Soul let go of Maka. " Race ya," she whispered, then broke out into a full run. " I'm going to win, Albarn!"

Soul POV

Soul loved how she lit up when she talked about being clan leader. The way her eyes went from a dark forest green to a beautiful emerald. The half-wolf's ash-blond tail wagged in delight. (A/N: A half-wolf is basically- you guessed it!- an almost werewolf. Yes they have tails.)

As she ran away from him, Soul watched as her tail waged under the long kimono. She knew she could never beat him. But, she ran any way.

Soul's heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't tell if it's beacues he was running or because Maka's kimono framed her so well.

Wait. What the hell is he thinking? Even if they did become full-wolves, they couldn't be together. She was an Alpha and he was a Beta. And there is one rule in wolf mating:

Alphas and Betas could NOT mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Moon

** Chapter Two **

** Maka POV**

"Hi!" Maka called when she and Soul arrived. Soul had been strangely quiet the whole time.

"MAKA! YOU WILL NOT BE CLAN LEADER! 'CAUSE I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS-" Black Star didn't get to finish before the rock he was on broke.

Soul busted out laughing. "Black Star!" A frantic Tsubaki ran to Black Star. Liz smiked. " Well, looks like someone got what he deserves. And I'm not saying that because I'm a Beta. I'm saying that because you truly deserve it," the tall blonde said.

"Sis! Be nice!" a cheerful voice yelled. " Yes, Liz. You should be nice. After all, Black Star could be the next clan leader. He could kick you out of the pack. You don't want to be an Omega, do you?" Kid asked, coming out from the shadows.

Every one knew what an Omega was. An outcast. The deadliest wolves. Maka was attacked by one. She almost died if Soul wasn't there, recieving the blow. Now, he has a scar stretches from his left shoulder to his right hip.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Soul turned to her and smiled. She smiled back. " I'm alive. No Omega can kill me. I'll kill them before they have chance." Soul whispered.

" All half-wolves go to your respectable places for the ceremony. Alphas on the left. Betas on the right!" the leader's voice, Spirit Albarn, boomed. The group broke up for the ceremony.

_I hope I'm the clan leader, _Maka thought. _But if i am, I can't be with Soul. _

**Soul POV**

Transforming was painful. Well, only for Betas. Only a few knows why its so painful. Most think its because they are the hunters and fighters of the pack. _Yeah right,_ Soul thought.

Soul looked over to Maka. She was beautiful. Her blonde fur in the moonlight shined,and her green eyes shimmered like emeralds. Soul looked at her body. Very nimble. Perfect for running.

He,on the other hand, was very muscular. Born and bread for fighting. His scar was very visible. No fur grew there, leaving a very pink line down his torso.

"Soul! Quit daydreaming and get your ass down here!" Liz's voice snapped him from his thoughts. " We're going to Shimmer Rock!"

"Who's alll going?" Soul barked. Patty stepped foward. Being small in her human form, she looks pretty small against Liz and Tsubaki.

"Us four, Kid, Black Star, Crona, and-" Patty jumped down, knowing Soul would refuse if she didn't add this part." Maka~" Soul's eyes flashed to Maka, who was changing back to human form. He widened his eyes when he noticed that she was almost naked, only a small dress hugged her figure.

He agreed. Walking behind Patty (After changing back to humans), Soul wished for the umpteenth time that rules would change.

_One day, my pup. One day we will live in each other's arms forever._


End file.
